khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero
History The Awakening The hero awakens in the Barracks of Disney Castle with a searing pain in their head. They sit up far too quickly, causing the familiar twinge of pain to course through their body. A soft yelp of pain catches the attention of a funny looking dog clad in armor. Quickly the dog introduces himself as Goofy, head of the Disney Knights. The patient sighs, trying desperately to remember the chain of events that landed them in this shabbily covered bed, but to no avail. All they can remember is... darkness. Goofy explains that they were brought into the Infirmary by a tall man clad in oddly fashioned armor that was carrying a peculiar weapon. Without another word, they spring out of bed, intent on solving the mystery of what's going on. Goofy hastily informs them that they are to see the Queen. With a bit of stumbling on account of their newly functioning legs, the Hero went up to the Royal Hall to speak with Queen Minnie. This being the Hero's first foray into Waltier, so they think, they were shocked to hear about something pretty important called the Cornerstone of Light going missing. They were then tasked with its retrieval. Without much else to do, this quest was quickly accepted and with a bit of refresher training from Shamdeo at the South Gates, the Hero was ready to leave on their mission. However, they were quickly stopped by Donald Duck, forcing them to train with magick. This was a strange experience for the Hero, as they had no recollection of ever wielding magick before. Despite Donald's tests, they weren't able to figure out what Natural Element the Hero possessed. Fire, being the most basic of the spells, was the one that the Hero first trained in. Armed with their feeble battle skills, they headed out of Disney Castle. Before they could leave, Shamdeo pulled them aside. Since they were leaving Disney Castle, Shamdeo pointed them towards Traverse Town. There they were told to speak to Squall. With a sigh the Hero left, heading for Traverse Town. Traverse Town was a place unlike any The Hero could remember. A lively city that never seemed to sleep lay before him as he stepped through the massive gates. On his way through the town he saw a tall brooding character. Deciding it was worth a shot to inquire, the Hero asked if the man was named Squall. After a rather hostile interaction, he found that the man was indeed Squall, and he granted the Hero with a minor healing spell. In addition, Squall informed the Hero that they should meet with Merlin the wizard. A girl named Aerith could help the Hero get to his house. After the Hero met with Aerith and solved a relatively simple puzzle, the Hero found themselves the in the presence of a tall man draped in blue, with a snowy white beard that reached his knees. From here the Hero learned some things of the Heart and was told to continue towards the jungle, where the Cornerstone thief was last seen. So they went. In the hot, muggy jungle the Hero came across a clearing where a moderately well-to-do man was standing with an odd moogle. The Hero was informed of the threat of a vicious beast lurking in the woods that put a lot of passerthroughs on edge. With a heroic smile, the Hero went deep into the jungle and slew the dastardly Stealth Sneak with a bit of magick. When they tried to reach the treehouse to follow the thief. However, the jungle didn't seem to want the Hero to pass that easily. So the Hero met with the strange moogle at the campsite and retrieved a sample of the vines with impeded progress towards the treehouse. The vines were identified as Marlboro Vines, and the Hero was off to defeat the Marlboro and rid the jungle of the encroaching darkness. The Hero traveled to a waterfall cave and felled the beast, given a choice to either purify it with a cleaning water or to slay it. After their fateful decision, the Hero was able to charter a boat from the native wild man, Tarzan, and was sent sailing off into a very peculiar area of the woods. In this new area the Hero was met with strange new... allies? It wasn't so clear. In these woods, dubbed Wonderland by the Queen of Hearts, resided a rather snarky purple and pink striped cat. The Hero wasn't too fond of this feline's antics, but was forced to play along in order to leave these woods and continue their hunt of the Organization member who stole the Cornerstone away from Disney Castle. The Cheshire Cat tasked the Hero with collecting a myriad of peculiar items from all over the topsy turvy woods. Each time the Hero returned with an item, the cat would hastily consume them. The Hero didn't care much for this. Not one bit. Eventually the Cat's evil plans were found out that he wished to rule over all of Wonderland. Though the Hero wasn't sure if the inhabitants of Wonderland would prefer one despot over another, regardless they had to stop the cat's ambitions. Upon doing so the Hero was given access to the "Rabbit Hole". However the Cheshire Cat left one more trick for the Hero to stumble into, and so the Hero was sent sprawling through the air, rocketing towards the sandy fields of a Coliseum. Olympus Coliseum allowed the Hero their first real taste of true combat on a wide scale. They cleared all three rounds that the Coliseum's event organizer, Phil, could muster. The Hero then bid Phil and Hercules a fond farewell as they continued towards the sandy city of Agrabah, hot on the tail of the Organization member. Agrabah was blazing hot and the Hero quickly realized that they needed to get a bit stronger in order to stand a chance in the wide world of Waltier. Luckily the Hero met with a street rat named Aladdin and his best pal, a blue being named Genie. Genie imparted upon the Hero the power of wind. Armed with this power and knowledge of the location of the elusive Cave of Wonders, the Hero went out into the vast desert. The Hero journeyed far through the flat sands until they came across a giant stone cat head that served as the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. The Hero ventured into the Cavern, amazed by the riches that were strewn everywhere within. Remembering Aladdin's warnings, the Hero pushed onwards to the summit of a tall rocky pillar that served as the place where the Genie's lamp once rested. A throbbing portal of writhing darkness quivered before him. The smell of sulfur was prominent. However the Hero steeled his heart and ventured through, not knowing what may lie within. Heart Element Talents The Hero possesses knowledge of the following arts: Black Arts: Fire - Learned from Donald Black Arts: Aero - Learned from Genie White Arts: Cure - Learned from Squall The Hero possesses knowledge of the following sleights: Strike Arts: Novice Slash The Keyblade Category:Characters